


Tell Me the Way

by dreamkist



Series: To the End [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Østenfor sol og vestenfor måne | East of the Sun and West of the Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: How to get to the mountains of gold and silver, where the birds sing in the cinnamon trees and where a prince in a white coat lives.  And thither you’ll come, late or never.Companion piece to The Pretty Fluttering Thing.





	Tell Me the Way

After Steve’s encounter at the pond with the mysterious man named Tony, he returned home to gather what he would need for his journey to find Tony's land. He left the next morning, with the single feather from Tony’s coat tucked safely near his heart, and followed the river until he met an old woman who lived alone outside the village. He asked her where he could find “the mountains of gold and silver, where the birds sing in the cinnamon trees.”

“How do you know about that place?” the old woman asked.

Steve explained about the man in the beautiful white coat he had met who told him that’s where he lived.

“And thither you’ll come, late or never. Go to my next neighbor, he can tell you how to get to that land.”

So Steve rode until he came upon a man who lived alone in the woods. He asked where to find the mountains of gold and silver, where the birds sing in the cinnamon trees, and the man said, “Thither you’ll come, late or never. I’ve heard stories of a place such as that, my next neighbor might tell you about it.”

Steve rode a long time until at last he came to another man who lived away from others. “And thither you’ll come, late or never. Is it a prince you are looking for?”

“I don’t know,” Steve replied. Was Tony a prince? He could be as his clothes had looked rich. He didn’t really know anything about him except for his name.

“I think you should ride east, the East Wind might know the way,” the man said.

“The East Wind?” Steve asked, perplexed.

“Yes,” the man replied. “The Winds know every place there is to know.”

Steve rode into the east a long and weary way. When he arrived at the home of the East Wind he asked if the Wind could tell him how to get to the mountains of gold and silver, where the birds sing in the cinnamon trees and where a prince in a white coat lives.

The East Wind had heard of it, and of a prince, but had never gone that way and couldn’t tell Steve how to get there. “My brother, the West Wind, might know. I will take you to him.”

So Steve left his horse behind and was raised up into the air and blown by the East Wind into the west. But the West Wind did not know the way either.

“Go to the South Wind,” the West Wind said. “She has been more places than I. I will take you.”

Steve was ready for the flight this time, and as he flew over the land he thought about Tony. When Tony had told him where he lived, had he truly expected Steve to follow him and find his home?

When Steve reached the South Wind, she too did not know the way. “I’ve been many places, but I have not been there.” She told Steve to go to the North Wind who was oldest and strongest of them all. If she didn’t know where to find the mountains of gold and silver, where the birds sing in the cinnamon trees, no one would know.

After the South Wind had delivered him to the home of the North Wind, Steve asked if she knew how to reach the land he sought.

“One time I blew a leaf there. I was exhausted for days afterward as it is so far away, but if you wish to go there I will take you.”

Steve was delighted to finally find a way to Tony. He thanked the North Wind, and she puffed herself up to magnificent proportions and lifted Steve high off the ground. Below, trees were blown over and houses were ruined by her strength. When they passed over the sea ships were tossed by the mighty Wind.

They traveled far out over the sea and farther still when at last Steve saw mountains emerge in the distance. When he smelled the light fragrance of cinnamon on the air he knew he had reached Tony’s home. The North Wind had enough to strength left to throw Steve upon the land then she retreated.

Steve stood, brushing dirt from his clothes, and saw a beautiful garden that led to a castle at the foot of a mountain. He walked through the garden that was filled with trees and flowers and birdsong. His heart raced because he knew he would find Tony there in that lovely place.

Before Steve could reach the castle he looked down a path of the garden and saw him. Tony stood splendid in his white coat amid the flowers. As Steve gazed at him, Tony turned toward him, and his face seemed to light up when he recognized Steve. Steve knew his expression must have shown the same mix of wonder and happiness.

Steve hurried to him and stopped within arm’s reach of the other man.

“You came,” Tony said in disbelief, but he was clearly happy about Steve’s presence.

“Of course I did,” Steve was closer to Tony than he had been at their first and only meeting, and Tony was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Steve felt as if he couldn’t live if he didn’t kiss Tony right then, before they said anything else, so he did.

Their lips met and Steve felt like he was floating with the Winds again. When they parted they smiled at each other, and Tony took Steve to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> [East of the Sun and West of the Moon](https://www.worldoftales.com/European_folktales/Norwegian_folktale_1.html)


End file.
